What If
by choc04011414
Summary: Harry Potter sudah lama tamat-maksudku, cerita tentangnya sudah lama diakhiri di buku ke-tujuh. Voldemort dikalahkan, generasi selanjutnya lahir, and they life happily ever after. Tetapi misteri selalu menarik jika tidak semuanya diselesaikan, itulah mengapa ada fanfiction. Semua dimulai dari suatu pertanyaan : What if...


**What If...**

WARNING : OOC adalah penyakit nomor satu di dunia fanfiction.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. All I have is just an idea. Kalo ada salah-salah kata ya maap...

Harry Potter sudah lama tamat-maksudku, cerita tentangnya sudah lama diakhiri di buku ke-tujuh. Voldemort dikalahkan, generasi selanjutnya lahir, _and they life happily ever after_. Tetapi misteri selalu menarik jika tidak semuanya diselesaikan, itulah mengapa ada fanfiction. Semua dimulai dari suatu pertanyaan : _What if..._

Habis nonton **_Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone_** di Global TV, dan muncul pop-up diatas kepalaku yang jenuh bikin askep.

**What If**

..

.

..

Hogwarts, tahun ajaran 2017. Pada tahun tersebut, anak kedua pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter masuk sekolah sihir untuk pertama kalinya. Ia **sangat** khawatir (berdampak terhadap terjadinya gempa lokal, radius 10 meter dengan dirinya sebagai pusat gempa-nya).

Brrrr...

"Potter, Albus!" namanya dipanggil. Ia maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi, dimana ia akan diseleksi untuk masuk ke salah satu dari empat asrama, Slyherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff.

.

_Jangan Slytherin. Jangan Slytherin._

"A-" Topi Seleksi yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu- terhenti mendengar kata hati Albus.

_Jangan Slytherin!_

"Se-"

_Jangan Slytherin. Jangan Slytherin._

"Da-"

_Pokoknya nggak mau Slytherin! No! Nope! Never!_

Lagi-lagi, kata hati Albus memotong monolog Topi Seleksi.

Topi Seleksi mengkeret. Jadi lupa naskah. Jadi lupa monolog. Jadi aktor gagal.

.

"Ta-"

_No! No Slytherin! Pokoknya Nooo! Noo Slytheriiiiin!_

_Slyheriiinn!_

_Slytheriiiinnn!_

_*bergema_

.

"**ASDFHKCHDRDHJF! Berisik Lu!**"

Topi Seleksi ambil nafas panjang, siap-siap mengeluarkan vonis.

**"Gue kutuk lu masuk SLYTHERIN!"**

**RIN!**

**RINN!**

*bergaung.

.

"TidaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK!" Poor Albus, teriakannya tertutup sorakan murid-murid Slytherin,

Dan tertawaan kakaknya, James Potter.

_Pasti ia bakal jadi bahan ejekan James, sampai tujuh tahun kedepan._

Oke, itu lebay. Bangeudh.

Dengan **_galau_** ia menuju barisan Slytherin, dan mendapat salam,

"Selamat, Sev!" merujuk ke nama tengahnya, Severus.

.

_Heeh. Not that Bad._

..

.

..

**What If**

..

.

..

"Weasley, Rose!"

Yang dipanggil namanya meringsut maju dengan percaya diri-rada sok-tepatnya. Tipikal. Kayak pernah lihat sebelumnya yah, dimanaaa gitu. Ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, dan dipasangkan topi seleksi di kepalanya. Topi Seleksi mencoba membaca pikiran Si Gadis Mawar.

_Gryffindor._

"Hey, Nona. Aku belum ngomong apa-apa,"

_Gryffindor._

"..."

_Gryffindor._

"Ra.."

_Gryffindor._

"Raa.."

_Gryffindor._

.

"Ekh, keras kepala! Dasar Weasley!"

"**Gryffindor!**" vonis Topi Seleksi.

Terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan dari barisan Gryffindor.

.

"-padahal kau lebih cocok di Ravenclaw, Nona."

Tapi gadis mawar itu tidak menghiraukannya, melenggang menuju teman-temannya.

..

.

..

**What If**

..

.

..

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Sang pemilik nama maju. Duduk. Dan dipakaikan topi seleksi. Wajahnya nyengir lebar, antara cengiran licik dan labil. Ia memulai bicara bahasa hati dengan Topi Seleksi.

_Peace, Love and Gaul, Mameen._

_Dan jangan ngebacot soal level otakku._

Itulah kata hati seorang Scorpius Malfoy pada Topi Seleksi legendaris.

Ambigu. Kita hanya bisa menebak, mungkin...

Sang Malfoy muda _sangat_ jenius,

Atau _completely stupid_.

_Who knows_?

"..." topi seleksi galau. Terjadi jeda 10 menit, dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran Topi Seleksi, atau Scorpius.

.

Topi Seleksi ambil nafas, dan pasang tampang horor, seolah-olah yang dibawakannya berita duka-atau semacamnya.

.

"Oke. **Hufflepuff!**"

"Horeeeee!" Malfoy muda itu langsung berdiri dan berteriak girang.

.

Tapi,

TAPI,

(diulang biar dramatis)

.

Seorang Malfoy masuk Hufflepuff?

Bukan Slytherin?

.

Seisi aula melongo.

.

Malfoy Manor terguncang.

.

Kantor Kementrian Fandom Harry Potter luluh lantak.

.

Bumi berputar.

..

.

.

Oke, cut.


End file.
